stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
/Archief 1 */Archief 2 Beste burgemeester/gouverneur Ook Newport zou geïnteresseerd zijn in een metrolijnverbinding met Wikistad en Victoria. Aangezien Newport een van de drie grote voorsteden is (110.000), net zoals Victoria (130.000) en CL (240.000), zou een metrostation enorm veel helpen. Zo kunnen de forensen makkelijker bij hun werk aan kunnen komen in de hoofdstad/Companies Place. Wat denkt u? --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:46 (UTC) :Binnen metropool wikistad is het mogelijk om verschillende steden met metro's te verbinden, momenteel is er nog een lijn over die gepland staat, ik zal met Tahrim overleggen of deze verlengt kan worden naar newport. :Mocht dit gebeuren zal het zijn naar het grootste station sep 7, 2009 20:49 (UTC) ::OK. Zie ook mijn wijziging bij Metropool Wikistad. Wat zou je ervan denken? Er zijn dringend wat snelwegjes nodig :P --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:50 (UTC) :::Ik sta altijd open voor een voorstel sep 7, 2009 20:52 (UTC) ::::Bijvoorbeeld de A2 zou afgemaakt kunnen worden, een snelweg die Wikistad met Victoria en Newport/CP verbindt zou niet verkeerd staan, etc. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:54 (UTC) :::::dat is idd zo, maar ik ga zo slapen, ik maak nog en ding af sep 7, 2009 20:55 (UTC) ::::::Oh sorry, had dit nog niet gelezen :P Bucu, er kan best een Havenlijn nog komen van Newport naar de Haven van Wikistad, wat vindt Jillids hiervan? Btw, metro A en B zijn al gecanceld Jillids, al voordat je gouverneur werd, khad het enkel nog niet vermeld ;) sep 7, 2009 21:16 (UTC) :Wat voor lijn komt er wel dan, TahR? sep 7, 2009 21:17 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je? Btw, wat ik ook nog wil toevoegen.. Ik denk dat als we de lijn van Victoria gaan uitbreiden naar Newport het te lang wordt. ;) Ik bedoel dan teveel stations enzo. sep 7, 2009 21:18 (UTC) :Ik vind het naar Victoria genoeg, maar Bucurestean wil een verlening naar Newport. sep 7, 2009 21:20 (UTC) ::Hij wil idd een verlenging, ik denk dat beter een aparte lijn kan komen, onder andere omdat in Newport weinig ruimte is omdat het een drukke stad is en de perrons korter moeten zijn: aparte treinstellen kunnen daarvoor gemaakt worden, dat zijn de oude treinstellen, er komt mss ook nog een derde, maar dat wordt een probleem op de stations die al op de Victorialijn zitten. Vandaar. ::Btw, Jillids. De spitslijn wil ik laten lopen vanaf Nieuwputten via Winkelcentrum, nog wat belangrijke dingen, Oost en Haven naar Luchthaven. Is dat goed? Dat zijn nl. drukke stations. sep 7, 2009 21:28 (UTC) Och, er is niks mis met een verlenging denk ik. De metro van Parijs gaat helemaal door tot Versailles. Mijn idee was dat zowel Newport als Companies Place met Wikistad én Victoria konden worden, want het verkeer staat nu helemaal vast. Als je een directe verbinding gaat maken van Newport naar de Vervoerswijk denk ik dat je het probleem maar half oplost. Btw over die treintoestellen, dan maak je van Companies Place een plaats om over te stappen. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 07:08 (UTC) :Metra A & B blijven, ik zie geen reden om die te verwijderen, ik zei misschien dat deze metro er komt, laten we eerst de andere af maken voor we meer steden toe voegen sep 8, 2009 09:54 (UTC) ::@Jillids: kan okok, maar mss moet je ze wel hernoemen (omdat de andere lijnen ook lijn heten) en mss meer stations aangezien martijn blijkbaar een andere definitie bij metro had. @Bucu: kan best.. Victorialijn verlengen, dat ie een paar keer per uur doorrijdt naar Newport.. Jillids, lijkt jou dat wat? sep 8, 2009 14:00 (UTC) Burger Wanneer is Doctor Magnus nou een burger? En wanneer kan ik stemmen? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:45 (UTC) :Als je minimaal vier dagen hier bent en 50 bewerkingen hebt gemaakt sep 9, 2009 06:47 (UTC) Mooi! En hoe kom je bij een bevolkingsgroep of zoiets? Ik bedoel, die zijn hier toch (Limburgers, Libertanen, etc. etc.) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:50 (UTC) :Neehoor, normaal ben je een libertaan, als je het graag wil kun je bij een bevolksgroep maar de meeste doen dat omdat ze dat i het echt zijn sep 9, 2009 06:54 (UTC) Dan ben ik gewoon een Libertaan! Ik bedoel: ik neem aan dat er geen Friezen zijn, of Italianen? :) Libertaan klinkt mij heel best in de oren. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:55 (UTC) :Er zijn maar twee friezen op wikistad en gee italianen sep 9, 2009 06:59 (UTC) ::Ik ben eveneens Fries --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:14 (UTC) Ik ben de Friese-Italiaanse restaurant eigenaar Doctor Magnus. :::Dan zijn het er drie sep 9, 2009 07:18 (UTC) :Daar zit wel een samenwerking in. Hoe vind je het als ik compagnon word en je restaurant gesteund wordt door Contra B.V. (mijn bedrijf) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:20 (UTC) Dat is geweldig, Sjorskingma! Ik zeg: doen! :) Wordt vast een mooie samenwerking! En kan Tony Macaroni komen werken bij Contra? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:23 (UTC) 3 friezen? :O :P, btw mag Pierius vanwege het nieuwe systeem wél stemmen. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:14 (UTC) :Nu kunnen we een eigen bevolkingsgroep maken :p, maar wel een beetje vreemd dat iedereen mag stemmen, maar goed de stemming was toch al afgelopen sep 9, 2009 08:57 (UTC) Tinge De Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi ligt in de wijk Tinge. Maar: wil jij hem even in dat schema daaronder zetten? En het huis van Doctor Magnus en Alberto Magnus en Tony Macaroni? Dan weet ik hoe dat moet en kan ik ooit ook eens een wijk maken. + ik moet natuurlijk wel een woning voor die mensen en een pand voor die pizzaria hebben! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:46 (UTC) :Wat al gezegt heb mag je een caracter nemen, de rest van die personen zijn dus fictief en mogen geen huis hebben sep 9, 2009 14:22 (UTC) Oké, krijgt Doctor Magnus dan een huis? Kun jij dat regelen? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Je moet burger (50 bewerkingen hebben) zijn, voordat je een huis mag hebben... En Jillids, ik ga beginnen aan Wikistad Chinatown. Maar ik wil weten of ik ook ten noorden van de A2 mag bouwen. En als je op Irc kwam zou het handig zijn ;) Dat was het, einde bericht. sep 9, 2009 14:32 (UTC) Ik heb 50+ bewerkingen, Jillids en Cléo. Dus ik mag een huis! Doctor Magnus mag een huis dus! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:34 (UTC) Als inwoner (onder 50 bewerkingen) mag je 1 huis, als burger (+50) mag je er drie. Apud Maro is ook een mooie optie ;) --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Ja je mag een huis, ik zal het metteen regelen :) sep 9, 2009 14:36 (UTC) Ik heb +50 bewerkingen. Dus mag Doctor Magnus één huis, de chef-kok Alberto Magnus één huis, én Tony Macaroni één huis (i.pv. aller drie voor één iemand). En dan moet de Pizzaria (die best een mooi artikel heeft al zeg ik het zelf) ook even in een pand worden gezet. Wie wil dat voor mij regelen? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Fictieve inwoners kunnen geen huis krijgen op het plattegrond, enkel gebruikers (zie Grondwet) --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:39 (UTC) Is het niet leuker om 3 persone (waarvan 2 fictief) een huis krijgen ipv 1 character drie huizen. Per slot van rekening moet mijn chef-kok ook ergens wonen! :) Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 14:45 (UTC) :Ik kan er niets aan doen... niemand staat boven de grondwet. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::Als je het wil veranderen dat moet je dat voor stellen in het stemlokaal, ik denk echter dat dit niet mogelijk isomdat we dan alle wijkplannen moeten om gooien sep 9, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Jillids, ken je de Libertaanse Rode Wijn al? En hoe vind je Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi nu? Ben er erg trots op, hij is nu helemaal af. Ik wil die van de Pizzeria nomineren voor de Etalage. Kan dat al? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 15:17 (UTC) :Ja ik ken die wijn, ik vind die pizzeria wel goed alleen om daar nou een etalage artikel van te maken dat weet ik nog niet zo zeker, misschien moet je eens kijken naar de etalage artikelen, ik weet trouwens niet eens of we daar nog wel aan doen sep 9, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Of je waar nog wel aan doet? Aan de etalage artikelen? Maar dat is toch harstikke leuk? En een Pizzeria in de etalage heeft wel wat. Samen met Contra open ik binnenkort ook een nieuw filiaal. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:41 (UTC) :Aan etalage, maar het antwoord is dus ja, het is wel leuk, maar hecht er niet zo veel waarde aan, nieuwe locaties moet je natuurlijk altijd proberen te krijgen, je mag trouwens nog burgermeester worden, misschine is newport wat ? sep 10, 2009 08:49 (UTC) Lijkt me wel wat. Burgemeester dr. Magnus. Klinkt wel goed vind ik, Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 08:56 (UTC) :Dan moet je je opgeven onder Burgermeester van newport op deze pagina. Ik stem in ieder geval voor :) sep 10, 2009 09:09 (UTC) Is het moeilijk? Wat moet ik allemaal doen, en hoeveel macht heb ik? En komt er geen opstand of zoiets als ik het verkeerd doe (er is al eens een burgeroorlog geweest...) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 09:42 (UTC) :Het is niet heel moeilijk, je moet gewoon zorgen dat jouw plaatsje het beste wordt, je hebt in principe alle macht binnen de grenzen van Newport zolang je je maar aan de wet houd. Buiten jouw plaatsje heb je geen extra macht, aangezien wij het kenonsysteem hebben heeft iedereen even veel macht. Je moet je trouwens niets van de burgeroorlog aan trekken, dat was een grap voor ons bekende blad SIKY sep 10, 2009 11:24 (UTC) Nou, klinkt erg leuk! Enne: Libertas heeft nu ook georganiseerde misdaad: Mama Luigi! De M.L.O.M. moet nog een pand hebben. In de Wikistad Haven als het even kan! :) Kun jij dat "olijfolie maatschappij" daar een pand geven? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 11:47 (UTC) :PS: ik nomineer me nu voor burgemeester van Newport. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 11:48 (UTC) Criminele Samenwerking Wat dacht je van een criminele samenwerking tussen Nikolai en Mama Luigi's Mafia en de M.L.O.M. van Mama Luigi? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 11:54 (UTC) :Ik ontken alles net als bij de verkiezingen :) sep 10, 2009 11:55 (UTC) Dit "pact" versterkt de banden in de georganiseerde misdaad en verhoogt de inkomsten. Het zorgt er ook voor dat de zaakjes wat "veiliger" worden, aangezien de M.L.O.M. (op papier) een legitiem bedrijf is. Klinkt allemaal top toch? :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 11:57 (UTC) als ik me aanmeld als ik me aanmeld, mag ik dan mama luigi zijn en mag ik voor iemand werken bijvoorbeeld in de politiek? Mag je zelf kiezen wie je bent? mag ik ook jillis tingen zijn als persoon of de koning van wikistad, of bijv de laatste afstammeling van de laatste koning ofzo en dat ik dan een baas wordt van de nieuwe monarchie? :Stel nou, ik bedenk iemand, kan ik die dan een artikeltje geven en een huis ofzo en zie je dan ook echt ergens een huisje staan? 94.212.216.150 sep 11, 2009 08:38 (UTC) ::Even een paar antwoorden (kan mijn expresidentinstinct niet laten :P) ::# Voor Mama Luigi moet je aan Pierius Magnus vragen. ::# Je mag zelf kiezen wie je bent. ::# Lol, Jillids is zelf Jillis Tingen ::# Het land heet Libertas en er zijn hier geen koningen. ;) ::# Presidenten en koningen zijn afgeschaft, we hebben een directe democratie, zie Kensonsysteem. ::# Over dat van personen: Ja dat kan. ::Maar of course mag je me aanvullen Jillids :P sep 11, 2009 09:42 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat ik me hier bij aan sluit, alleen zei afstammeling van de laatste koning, dit mag, alleen moet je dan wel de goeie naam aan nemen, ik geloof dat dit robin lievertas was, verder kun je hier geen extra rechten of zo door krijgen sep 11, 2009 11:52 (UTC) Smartrain Zie Libertas Rail Transport/Materieel. De LRT heeft al gekozen voor haar treinstellen en locomotieven, maar misschien wil jij de nieuwe goederenwagons onder je mom nemen? Ik upload zo de 3D-voorstellen, dan kan jij gewoon zeggen dat Smartrains ze gemaakt heeft. Voor de Wikistad Underground dacht ik aan de Berlijnse metro's, de oude en de nieuwe, en de oude rijdt dan enkel op Metro A (die heeft een ouder systeem namelijk dan de andere nieuwere metro's). Zie hiervoor ook weer Libertas Rail Transport/Materieel, wat dacht je van die treinstellen? Misschien wil Smarttrains ze overschilderen? Btw. Laat eens fotos of modellen zien van jullie treinen (A). sep 11, 2009 09:48 (UTC) :Van die oude treinen kun je ook gewoon zeggen dat ze gemaakt zijn door smarttrain sep 11, 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::Welke oude treinen? sep 11, 2009 12:19 (UTC) Hoe kom ik in de chat of de IRC Geef eens een link naar de chat of de IRC ik kan die nergens vinden. Pierius Magnus sep 11, 2009 12:43 (UTC) :Gebruik #kinderwiki-nl maar, daar zijn veel gebruikers van wikistad, het is op het netwerk van freenode, mocht je geen irc progamma hebben gebruik dan www.java.freenode.com sep 11, 2009 12:48 (UTC) Waarschuwing Aub anderen geen "kutmongool" noemen, je kunt het niet eens spellen, en twee: het Wiki-eiland is al het Insula Governationis, dus hierbij verwijder ik het. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:54 (UTC) :Ik noem hem kut mongool omdat hij iets verwijderd zonder reden. Echt nog nooit geweten dat er al een artikel van was, heb echt lang gezocht sep 12, 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::Dan kun je een dialoog starten en vragen waarom... bij een volgende vergelijkbare actie zal ik je moeten blokkeren en ben je je functie als gouverneur, volgens de grondwet, kwijt. Ik wil het even rustig houden hier. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:59 (UTC) :::Ik ben het ergens met Jillids eensgezind. GD verwijdert vaak iets zonder een reden op te geven en dat vind ik zelf ook irritant. Dus GD, voortaan reden opgeven! --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::::Bucurstean, wil jij mij een link geven van de grondwet waar staat dat als je scheld je uit je functie ontslagen wordt, dat zal waarschijnlijk in het oude wetboek staan want ik heb het niet gelezen bij de wijziging, krijg nu een beetje het idee dat je politie mannetje gaat spelen sep 12, 2009 17:53 (UTC) :::::Dat je je automatisch afgezet bent als je geblokkeerd wordt*. Ja, sinds je mij een bedelende zigeuner en Greenday2 een kutmongool noemde.. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:54 (UTC) ::::::Of sinds je mij zonder reden blokkeerd, mij en gd2 chanteerd en niet normaal oorlog kan voeren, want dan mag jij ook uit je functie geheven worden , maar dat was niet mijn vraag sep 12, 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::::::Mij een bedelende zigeuner noemen die terug naar Roemenië moet gaan vind ik erg genoeg, btw was die hele Burgeroorlog één grote grap als je dat nog niet wist. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:58 (UTC) ::::::::Ja dat weet ik inmiddels, wat ik niet weet is de reden van mijn blok, nou ga ik uitzieken vande mexicaanse griep !! sep 12, 2009 17:59 (UTC) :::::::::Vanwege het constante uitschelden van mensen --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::::::::::Je had mij geblokt voor mijn scheldpartij sep 12, 2009 20:39 (UTC) :Meneertje, ik verwijder nooit iets zonder reden ;) Ik wist dat dat eiland al een naam had, zoek in het vervolg dan wat beter vooraleer je begint te schelden, djeezes... Greenday2 sep 13, 2009 10:41 (UTC) ::Als ij iets weet hoef ik het nog niet te weten, graag een reden op geven voortaan sep 13, 2009 13:38 (UTC) Straatnamen Kunstwijk Beste, Aangezien jij gouverneur van Wikistad, en dus ook de baas over de Kunstwijk bent, vraag ik je de toestemming om de twee noord-zuidstraten in de Kunstwijk van naam te veranderen; de huidige namen zijn Economiestraat en Plantsoenstraat, niet echt artistiek getint om mij te zeggen. Onderaan de pagina "Kunstwijk" zie je wel plannen staan om die twee straten te veranderen naar Vivaldistraat en Beethovenstraat. Ik zou graag ook deze twee namen gebruiken. Mvg, Lokixx sep 14, 2009 18:09 (UTC) :Het probleem is waarschijnlijk dat de straten in verbinding staan met andere wijken, nou vind ik economiestraat en plantoenstraat slechte namen maar je moet er wel rekening mee houden dat ook in andere wijken de naam wordt gewijzigd sep 14, 2009 18:24 (UTC) ::Hmm, dat maakt het al wat moeilijker. Lokixx sep 14, 2009 18:54 (UTC) :::idd, maar laat je dat niet weerhouden sep 15, 2009 07:25 (UTC) Logo's Kun jij misschien goed logo's ontwerpen, of ken je een actieve gebruiker hier die dat goed kan? Zo ja, wil je dan een een (simpel) logo ontwerpen voor de platenmaatschappij Infernal Rap Disco Parti en het muziekduo Willy & Kamal? Ikzelf ben er verschrikkelijk slecht in namelijk! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 15, 2009 12:08 (UTC) :Niet echt, ik denk dat je het beste tahr kan vragen sep 15, 2009 12:05 (UTC) Ik zal het aan Tahr vragen! Bedankt! Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 15, 2009 12:08 (UTC) :Graag gedaan sep 15, 2009 12:08 (UTC) Mooi zo! De maatschappij Infernal Rap Disco Parti is gevestigd in Molenbeek. Ben je misschien, als zakenman zijnde, geinteresseerd in een zakelijke samenwerking met onze platenmaatschappij? Dat is gunstig voor beide partijen. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 15, 2009 12:17 (UTC) :Ok, ik ben de baas van Smartbuy, momenteel ben ik bezig met een reoganisatie, daar kan ik wel wat hulp bij gebruiken, maar wat hat jij gedacht sep 15, 2009 12:26 (UTC) Moet je altijd je zin ofzo? Als je nog voor de metro's van OWV wil zorgen dan moet je wel leren samenwerken. En dus niet opflikkeren.. sep 16, 2009 19:26 (UTC) :Hahaha, als jij nog iets te maken wil hebben met OWV moet jij luisteren sep 16, 2009 19:27 (UTC) ::Dus dat noem jij samenwerken? Ik ga niet naar jou luisteren.. althans, niet alleen luisteren. We hebben beide 50% inspraak erin.. sep 16, 2009 19:33 (UTC) :::Waarom zou ik niet gewoon een eigen organisatie maken , ik ben verantwoordelijk voor alles wat in wikistad gebeurd en dus ook het OV sep 16, 2009 19:35 (UTC) ::::Erg raar om meteen te dreigen. En ook achterlijk om meteen te zeggen dat ik op moet flikkeren. De LRT kan bv. net zo goed zijn diensten terugtrekken uit Wikistad. Niks tegen jou bedoeld overigens. In elk geval, nevermind, geen zin in geruzie.. sep 16, 2009 19:37 (UTC) :::::Oja of je dat ooit zal doen , lol maar ik meen het serieus, waarom zou jij 50 % moeten krijgen in OMV sep 16, 2009 20:16 (UTC) ::::::Omdat ik tenminste de naam ervan kan spellen.. en we zijn er beiden voorzitters van. Maar wil jij doorgaan ofzo? sep 16, 2009 20:19 (UTC) :::::::Zo wat een reden :p, ik denk er over sep 16, 2009 20:21 (UTC) Niet ruzien graag Pierlot Adrianusz sep 17, 2009 09:36 (UTC) :Het is al afgelopen en opgelost sep 17, 2009 09:37 (UTC) ::Jillis en Tahrim:Succes met jullie transportproject! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 17, 2009 09:39 (UTC) :::Bedankt sep 17, 2009 09:41 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:51 (UTC) :Sorry ik ben geen christen, bovendien vraag ik mij welke waarden, "Gij zult niet doden" wort mij een beetje te vaak overtreden om ooit iets t maken willen hebben met Christenen. sep 19, 2009 09:00 (UTC) Blokkade Jillids, waar slaat dit op? http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Logboeken/block Je gaat toch niet om persoonlijke redenen iemand blokkeren? Dat mag niet dunkt me. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 10:19 (UTC) :Als jij vervelend tegen mij gaat doen blok ik jouw toch ook. sep 19, 2009 10:25 (UTC) Nee, dat doe je niet omdat ik niets doe wat niet mag. Wanneer je iemand zonder reden blokkeerd nemen ze je je mod-rechten af, zo gaat dat op alle wiki's. Laat het dus niet zover komen. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 10:28 (UTC) :PS: Die gebruiker die je blokkeerde is al maanden in-actief! ;) Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 10:28 (UTC) Belachelijk Hierbij een waarschuwing, "als je vervelend gaat doen blok ik jou ook", dat doe je dus niet ;) Als je nog zo'n streken uithaalt vraag ik een desysop aan... =Greenday2 sep 19, 2009 10:33 (UTC) :Nee, dat doet 'ie inderdaad niet. Heeft hij vast het lef niet voor... waarschijnlijk heeft hij zijn dag niet. En dat is altijd vervelender voor anderen dan voor jezelf! :) Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 10:38 (UTC) ::Please Pierus bemoei je hier niet mee, jij begrijpt dit niet, Gd2 snapt dit wel, maar ik laat het zo wel, maar oe god wat haat ik die gast, laat hem alsjeblieft niet kijken of hij hier kan bewerken sep 19, 2009 11:28 (UTC) Voorstel Ik heb een voorstel. Bernardino Magnus en Bella Magnus zijn dood. Tom Apones is dood. Valt niets meer aan te beginnen, of wel soms, de doden kun je niet tot leven wekken. Maar ik heb een voorstel: zolang jij geen leden van de familie Magnus vermoord, zal ik de bende Nikolai geen strobreed in de weg liggen. Maar! Wanneer je ook maar één lid van de Familie Magnus iets aandoet, of ik iemand van de bende Nikolai, volgt een oorlog waarin zowel ik, Dr. Magnus, als jij, Jillis Tingen, ongetwijfeld het loodje zullen leggen. Duidelijk? Ik hoop het, hoogachtend, Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:03 (UTC) :Duidelijk, zie je OP sep 19, 2009 18:05 (UTC) Ik heb op mijn OP al mijn antwoordt gegeven. En nu: ik wil de naam van het laatste stuk ongedierte dat dood moet, de moordernaar van Bella. Je zou me zijn naam en adres geven. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:10 (UTC) :Pierlot Adrianusz, Ooststraat 5 Maple Hills (Pierlot is nu toch geblokt) sep 19, 2009 18:14 (UTC) WACHT EENS EVEN! Alberto Magnus is dood?! DAT IS WEL WAT AL TE TOEVALLIG, VIND JE NIET!? Leg maar 'ns even uit... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:18 (UTC) :Oorlog!! xP --82.171.95.220 sep 19, 2009 18:19 (UTC) 82.171.95.220, wie je ook bent, beschouw jezelf als overleden, of verlaat Libertas zo snel je kunt... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:21 (UTC) ::Ik ben Bucurestean en ik ben hier enkel op vakantie (1-daags) --82.171.95.220 sep 19, 2009 18:22 (UTC) Waarom ben je dan niet ingelogd? Doe je je nu voor als een ander? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:25 (UTC) :Nee, maar ik ben al gestopt met Wikistad. Ik ben hier alleen ff teruggekomen om hulp te zoeken (F:K)... toen vond ik het wel grappig om nog iemand te vermoorden :P het is zwak van de LCD om haar standpunten op te geven via een deal met de onderwereld --82.171.95.220 sep 19, 2009 18:27 (UTC) Dus, je wilt ons allemaal dood hebben? Want dit leid tot de dood van vele leden van de familie Magnus (waaronder moi) en ook tot die van Jillis Tingen. Wil je dat? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:32 (UTC) :Ja, ik heb er toch niks mee te maken xD --82.171.95.220 sep 19, 2009 18:34 (UTC) Kan jij, als onbekende IP, uberhaupt wel een Tweede Burgeroorlog uitroepen? En als je dat doet, kun je dan niet op z'n minst wat meer info geven, anders snapt niemand er wat van. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:36 (UTC) :Heb ik al gedaan. --82.171.95.220 sep 19, 2009 18:37 (UTC) Oké, nu breekt de hel dus los... zodra andere gebruikers dit zien breekt gegarandeert de hel los... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:39 (UTC) :Bucurestean stopt? :S Da's pas nieuw... sep 19, 2009 18:47 (UTC) Een Tweede Burgeroorlog vind ik ook wel heftig... hoezo kan iemand die zo maar uitroepen? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:51 (UTC) :Dat deden ze ook met de eerste. sep 19, 2009 19:10 (UTC) Fijne boel zeg... zomaar van het ene op het andere moment zit ik verwikkeld in een heuse burgeroorlog... en volgens die IP wilde ik me uitroepen tot koning - wat klopt van geen kanten! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:12 (UTC) Station in Uniewijk? Wat dacht je van een treinstation in Uniewijk? sep 19, 2009 19:10 (UTC) :Een treinstation? :S Aan welke lijn dan wel? sep 19, 2009 19:13 (UTC) Tweede Burgeroorlog Gisteren (19 september) is de Tweede Burgeroorlog uitgeroepen met gigantisch rampzalige gevolgen. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:37 (UTC) :En nu is de oorlog al weer bijna over en uit... Bruno Banda is het land uitgevlucht en heeft zijn rebellen aan hun lot overgelaten. Bandáland staat op het punt te worden heroverd. De strijd zal vermoedelijk vanavond al weer voorbij zijn. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:40 (UTC) Bucu gaat weg, dus vertrek of blijf je? En als je vertrekt, mag ik dan Wikistad hebben, de hele provincie (A) sep 20, 2009 15:17 (UTC) :Blijft toch man! Laat je niet door andere lui op de kop zitten! Doe ik ook nooit, zou jij evenmin moeten doen. Go with the flow, dude! En neem deze site niet al te serieus, voor je eigen bestwil. Zie het als een leuke hobby. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::Go with the flow -> lied van Queens of the stone age Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Jij hebt het door! Jillids, go with the flow! Take it easy! Three little birds - Bob Marley. Because I got high - Afroman... luister die liedjes en je bent genezen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Ik wordt altijd blij van somewhere over the rainbow, ik heb misschien te snel gezegt dat ik weg ging, ik heb echt een kut dag, ik blijf. Ik ga er vanuit dat jullie de oorlog vandaag af ronden sep 20, 2009 18:12 (UTC) ::Bedoel je dat lied? Die vind ik ook wel leuk D: die hoorde ik ergens op de radio de nacht toen Obamski president werd in de VS.. sep 20, 2009 19:12 (UTC) Fijn dat je blijft. En de Tweede Burgeroorlog is ook voorbij: lees het artikel maar. Bruno Banda is het land uit gevlucht, Oos Wes Ilava is vermist, Alexandru heeft zich verhangen en Keupke heeft het waarschijnlijk ook niet overleeft. Ovetabia en Bandáland zijn heroverd door het Libertaanse Leger en de twee leger basissen die werden veroverd ook. Lees het artikel maar. De strijd is gestreden, de schurken dood of vermist en de regels veranderen zodat het de laatste grote oorlog is geweest. Tevreden? Ik hoop het. Ikzelf ben er erg blij mee. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 18:50 (UTC) :Nee, ik ben geblokt en heb geen rechten meer, er is nu ook niemand die ze mij kan geven, deze verspilde dag heeft mij niet blij gemaakt, ik ben blij dat de oorlog voorbij is sep 20, 2009 20:56 (UTC) (ps: kan iemand mij deblokkeren) Nou, Jillids, Tahr heeft je gister al weer ontblokt - je bent immers weer afgekoeld. Ik weet niet of je je mod rechten alweer hebt, maar anders vind ik dat je ze snel weer zou moeten hebben - voor één foutje kun je ze toch niet ontnemen, of wel dan? Nou, blij dat alles nu weer kalm is een Pierlotje gekalmeerd. Ik vraag me nu wel af of die gast altijd zo "Emotiotioneel instabiel" is geweest... zo kwam die wel een beetje over|! :P Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 05:58 (UTC) :Ok, ik denk dat wel meer mensen mij admin rechten gunnen maar er is geen burocraat meer geloof ik, naja ik heb er vertrouwen in dat jullie je taak goed uit voeren sep 21, 2009 16:55 (UTC) Leuk dat jij gewoon blijft! Pierlot is geblokkeerd voor eeuwig. Vandaag probeerde hij als IP ook weer een oorlog uit te roepen maar werd snel geblokkeerd. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:57 (UTC) :Ik en GD2 zijn nu bureaucraat ;) sep 21, 2009 16:58 (UTC) Mooi! Kun je onmiddelijk Jillids zijn rechten teruggeven! Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 17:02 (UTC)